1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a control center, and a base station for providing a wireless communication service to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal handy-phone system (PHS), a cell site design is not performed when a base station is installed. Accordingly, the positional relationship between base stations must be measured by a person. Further, since a large number of microcells are used as base stations in the PHS system, the measurement takes longer time.
In view of the circumstances, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-86631, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-233521, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-9447 disclose approaches of constructing data (adjacent base station data) indicating adjacency relationship between base stations at the time of hand-over of a mobile terminal or switch of a waiting base station. In these approaches, however, since the construction of data on adjacent base stations depends on terminals, an enormous amount of time is required so as to construct adjacent base station data. Further, when the range in which mobile terminals move is limited, the adjacent base station data to be generated will be local and wide-scale adjacent base station data cannot be constructed.